This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a procurement only protocol This is a companion protocol to the following GCRC supported research studies: H-11541, 11967, 6408, 6442, 8354 HYPOTHESIS Using adenoviral vectors to genetically modify cells obtained from patient tissue to produce cytokines, will enable production of autologous vaccines to induce anti-tumor response. SPECIFIC AIMS The purpose of this study is to obtain tissue (tumor, bone marrow, blood or skin) from patients, from which to determine our ability to create cells that have been genetically modified by adenoviral vectors to produce cytokines. If this is successful, patients may be offered treatment on an autologous vaccine study. BACKGROUND AND SIGNIFICANCE Studies in animals and in humans have shown that tumor cells genetically modified to express immunomodulatory genes can induce a potent anti-tumor immune response. Importantly, this immunity can be directed not just against the genetically modified cells, but also against tumor cells elsewhere in the body. We are using this approach to treat individuals with advanced malignancies, of both the hemopoeitic system and neural crest cells(neuroblastoma). Since human tumors are antigenically disparate, each tumor "vaccine" comes from the patient's own tumor. The purpose of this protocol is to allow us to collect adequate amounts of tumor-bearing tissue.